James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 12
Here is part twelve of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *the end credits play, Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes, by Edison Lighthouse, plays *Movie Used: Treasure Planet (2002) *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! (1998) *Crash Team Racing (1999) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) *Hugo Safari (1999-2003) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (1969-1971) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1972-1975) *The Scooby Doo Show (1976-1978) *The Scooby and Scrappy Show (1979-1980) *The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (1984) *Looney Tunes (1929-1969) *Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995-2001) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action! (2003) *Space Jam (1996) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Super Mario Bros: The Great Mission To Rescue Princess Peach (1986) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1996) *Star Wars (1977) *The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Return of the Jedi (1983) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Hugo: The Evil Mirror (2005) *Thomas and Friends (1984-Present) *Top Cat (1961) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Balamory (2002-2005) *Wallace and Gromit: Curse of The Were-Rabbit (2005) *The Simpsons (1989) *Mary Poppins (1964) *The Family Ness (1984) *Robin Hood (1973) *Family Guy (1999) *The Wind in the Willows (1995) *Voice Cast: *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Brian Murray *Martin Short *David Hyde Pierce *Emma Thompson *Dane A. Davis *Laurie Metcalf *Roscoe Lee Brown *Tony Jay *Patrick McGoohan *Austin Majors *Michael McShane *Michael Wincott *Corey Burton *Jack Angel *Rodger Bumpass *Jane Carr *John Cygan *Jennifer Darlings *Paul Eiding *Sherry Lynn *Mona Marshall *Mickie McGowan *Patrick Pinney *Philip Proctor *Jeremy Suarez *Jim Ward *Bob Newhart *Tristan Rogers *Philip Glasser *Larry Roberts *Sterling Holloway *Jim Cummings *Jess Harnell *Scott Innes *Dave Foley *Joe Alaskay *Paul Shenar *Bernard Fox *Jim Jordan *Nathan Lane *Candy Candido *Pinto Covig *Frank Welker *Billy West *Dallas McKennon *Bill Amsbery *Starring: *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts